the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymphadora Tonks
- Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) Hogwarts Castle, Scotland |blood=Half-blood - Chapter 5 (Fallen Warrior) |marital=Married - Chapter 4 (The Seven Potters) |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 3 (The Advance Guard) |gender=Female |height=5'6"Harry Potter Limited Edition (Changeable) |hair=Brown - Chapter 5 (An Excess of Phlegm) (Changeable) |eyes=Dark (Changeable) |skin=Pale (Changeable) |hidef= |family=*Ted *Andromeda *Remus *Edward - Chapter 25 (Shell Cottage) |hidem=H |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Auror |house=Hufflepuff''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'': FAQ: What houses were Tonks and Myrtle in? |loyalty= }} Nymphadora Tonks (b. 1972) was a British half-blood witch, an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She was the daughter of Edward and Andromeda Tonks, wife of Remus Lupin and the mother of Edward Remus Lupin. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Hufflepuff House from 1983 to 1990. Biography Early life Nymphadora Tonks was born in 1972 to the Muggle-born wizard Edward Tonks and his pure-blood wife, Andromeda (Black). She was their only child, raised in a small yet comfortable house in the countryside, with an aspidistra growing in a corner of the sitting-room and a large pond in the front yard. Tonks resented her mother naming her "Nymphadora", and looked up to her father, approving of his slovenly habits. Academic career Tonks started at Hogwarts in September 1983, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. She did not get along well with her Head of House, and was consequently not made a Prefect, as she lacked certain qualities such as the ability to behave herself - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley). Tonks did quite well on her OWLs in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and continued into the NEWT levels in those classes - Chapter 29 (Careers Advice). Following her completion of the seventh year at Hogwarts, Tonks began her further studies at the Ministry of Magic, including practical Defence and character and aptitude tests. At her practical exams, Tonks got top marks in Concealment and Disguise due to her having been born a Metamorphmagus, though she nearly failed Stealth and Tracking due to her clumsiness. Falling in love After more than a year working very closely with Remus Lupin, she began to fall in love with him - Chapter 29 (The Phoenix Lament). To her deep regret, however, he turned down her advances, convinced that he was too old, poor and dangerous for her. This led to a long period of depression: her abilities as a Metamorphmagus suffered, leading to her hair falling, lanky and mousy-brown; her Patronus changed, becoming a wolf; and she often acted extremely melancholy. In September of 1996, Tonks was stationed at Hogwarts Castle to provide additional security for the students, alongside Dawlish, Savage and Proudfoot - Chapter 9 (Snape Victorious). This proved advantageous, as Draco Malfoy had immobilised Harry Potter and rendered him invisible; Tonks, however, has noticed Harry had not left the train and went in after him. She reversed the spells and the two jumped off together; she then fixed Harry's nose, which had been broken by Malfoy earlier. Throughout the year, Tonks became increasingly miserable, and as Remus delved further and further into Voldemort's underground society of werewolves, she became increasingly worried. When she heard rumours that someone had been attacked by the vicious, bestial monster Fenrir Greyback, she rushed at once to see Dumbledore to ensure that Remus was safe, and while others thought she was losing her nerve, in reality she was terrified that she might lose him due to his new, self-destructive attitude. At the Battle of the Astronomy Tower at the end of the year, Tonks came face-to-face both with Greyback and Lupin once more. Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback, resulting in severe scarring; the Order learned of Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape. In the aftermath of the bloody fight, inspied by Fleur Delacour's protestations of her love for Bill, Tonks made a brave and public display of her affections for Remus, forcing him to admit the strength of his feelings for her. Physical appearance Tonks was born a Metamorphmagus, allowing her to change her entire appearance to become nearly unrecognisable upon will. Biologically, however, Tonks had a pale, heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and mousy-brown hair, although she frequently wore her hair in a short, spiky, bubblegum-pink style. Trivia *According to Harry Potter Limited Edition, Tonks weighed 126 LB. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Half-bloods Category:Deceased Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Married